new hope
by hotaru420
Summary: au fic a war between the sayains and frieza have ended in friezas destuction but the saiyns must leave bra and pan have stayed on a planet close to "home" and....... just R
1. running

Tears rolled down her cheek as she touched the blood stained curtains of her one brilliant home. Her head slumped down in her hands. Her brother knelt beside her say wanting to say it will be all right. But he couldn't. he knew they would die to but he would do all in his power to stop it. Even knowing this Bra began to sob again. Looking back at what was left of her race. Her best friend was standing there stunned still at the devastation the war had caused. Yes they had beaten frieza and his troops but her race was devastated. They had managed to stay alive but for how long. It all depended now. They needed a new hope.  
  
Biding farewell to their planet Princess bra left with Pan and her brother Trunks.  
  
Years later  
  
"pan slow down you'll kill me" bra yelled at her raven haired friend.  
  
Bra, no longed a crying little girl of a dying race. Things had changed. The remaining saiyins scattered across the universe. She and Pan had stayed at the planet closed to home. Bra had no interest to fighting unlike Pan, well trained and strong. Even as strong as she was she would never have dreamed of fighting in such a battle as what was yet to come. Until she had no choice.  
  
Bra watched her friend sped past her in a blinding furry. She waited until Pan slowed to a stop. When she finally did Bra was pretty well beaten. Pan how ever was not ever touched. " Come on I'll give you a free punch," Pan teased "how bout it huh?" she knew the answer was no Bra hated sparing. And of course the answer was no. Bra had little amusement in her voice. Pan however was laughing so hard she couldn't move. Her laughing stopped because of an abrupt slap." hey what was that for"  
  
"I took my free punch" bra said sounding slightly cocky. " Yeah what ever" pan answered  
  
"ok, lets get you washed up" Bra said" were meeting the general in an hour"  
  
"Race ya back" Pan yelled as she sped around the corner of the silver street.  
  
" hey wait!" bra yelled but it was to late she was already gone. 


	2. the General

By the time Bra got back to the residence Pan was all ready bathing. Through the silk screen you could see a silhouette of her body.  
  
"Took you long enough" Pan yelled from the bath.  
  
"Yeah well you left with out me" Bra snapped  
  
"Oh did poor baby Bra get lost" Pan said in a voice as if she was talking to a baby  
  
"No! oh just hurry up you know we meet the general in an hour"  
  
"Why are we going again" Pan asked (this was a stupid question but Pan just liked to here the answer)  
  
"Uh we-are-go-ing-to-see-the-gen-er-al-a-bout-your-me-dal" Bra said veeeeerrrrrryyyyy slowly" -al-right?"  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it" Pan was pretending to sound hurt  
  
"Shut up"  
  
~AN HOUR LATER~  
  
"General" Pan yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked sown the hall of the shiny blue building. She continued walking and yelling untill they can to their normal meeting room, but it was empty. The continued walking down the hall , checking every room. But the normally full building was empty.  
  
Except for one room (duh!!!!!!!) you would think it would have been better hidden but it wasn't anyway.  
  
When Pan found the room (they split up to look) she was so upset an the general that she barged into the room without thinking (had she not this whole thing would have been avoided but the there would bee no fic so I guess it's a good thing)  
  
When she entered she was met with a blow to the head  
  
"Ouch what was that for? Pan said "angrily "and where's the general"  
  
"General?"  
  
"I'm here Pan" the general was a tall man, black hair and his eyes were so dark you couldn't tell what color they were.  
  
"Yes I'm here Pan to question is why are you" 


	3. goten

Pan looked around her. Men. All of them armed. She was about to speak when Bra barged in to the room. "Pan what's going-oh" she tried to sneak out the door but was hit unconscious. By one of the taller guards (or at least he looked like a guard)  
  
"Bra!" Pan screamed " no Bra, what did you do to her?!?" She was practically crying now her blue eyes were swelling. "You'll pay, I swear it you will!" Pan was hysterical how dare someone hurt her best friend. Bra's lifeless form lay on the silver floor. Pan was struggling now twisting and turning to free her self from the Guards hard grip. The general was laughing. Laughing at what he did. But his laughing soon stopped. His dark eyes glanced at Pan then at Bra's form, then Pan saw what he was afraid of. Over Bra's body was a muscular black haired boy, a boy the general was afraid of a boy a little boy the thought made Pan laugh. The General however seemed to be less amused when he was about to strike Pan to wipe the smile from her pretty face. Pan clenched her eyes tight waiting for it to come but it didn't. She slowly opened her eyes. The boy was above her holding the wrist of the general, she was tempted to laugh again but thought better of it. There was and awkward  
silence until the boy finally spoke. His voice was not cold like the general's but it was not kind now either. "So killing defenseless girls now as well." Not defenseless Pan thought as her face went into a pout.  
  
"Listen boy," the general was trying to be tough and was doing a decent job to but there was a hint of fear in his voice,  
  
"No you listen General you know right well what-"  
  
"Quiet boy I've had just about enough of you and your partner" He was plainly afraid now " so why don't we all have a small chat you, me, your partner, and them"  
  
"Um sorry maybe some other time" said the boy who was slowly backing toward the door closer to Pan and Bra.  
  
" No boy now we will-" the General didn't even finish his sentence before the boy sprinted out the room with Bra over his shoulder and Pan's wrist in his free hand.  
  
From down the hall Pan could hear frantic yelling. Confused she began to ask questions (I apologize if this is confusing)  
  
"who are you?" Pan asked  
  
"Does it matter who I am?" he asked kind of panicking  
  
"yes it does!" Pan shouted loud enough to wake the dead  
  
" my name is Goten how bout you?"  
  
"my name is Pan and that is Bra ,by the way were are we going?"  
  
"umm," Goten took a moment to think" you have a ship right?" he questioned  
  
" ah yes why?" These questions weren't making her any less confused  
  
" ok then were going there"  
  
"what! Did we give you permission to go to our ship?" Bra had finally woken up  
  
"Bra it's alright"  
  
"no it is not Pan it is out ship!"  
  
" Miss Bra, do you want to live?"  
  
"yes of course I do"  
  
"then we are going to your ship  
  
Review if you want another chapter  
  
next chapter title "over my head"  
  
And you meet Trunks! Sorry it's so short (If you have any Ideas for what should happen put them in a review please) 


	4. over thier heads

Minutes seemed like hours seemed like well they didn't run for hours so we don't have to know that any way,  
  
"so Goten is" Pan spoke up" who is this partner I herd about"  
  
"Oh him his name is Trunks former prince of Jurai"  
  
"Trunks!" Bra screamed "that's my brother! Oh I found His yes!"  
  
" You brother then that would make you-oh ok I get it now" Goten said(anime sweat drop)  
  
"Well here it is this is our ship"  
  
"What! that's a wreck!"  
  
"For you information it's a just needs a bit of a paint job!" Pan said sounding offended  
  
Goten watched in awe as the space ship actually worked and he was able to get on  
  
"So Bra, Pan how do you fly this thing" Goten asked  
  
"Ask Pan" Bra said  
  
" Tell me were we are we picking up you friend Goten and I will show you" Pan said in a haughty voice  
  
" We need to go to south D-29" he said examining his map  
  
"Ok then Ship D-29 south"  
  
~ At D-29 south ~  
  
Goten was out of the ship and went in to his residence and came out with another man this man looked a little older that Goten. He had lavender hair and it was smoother than Goten's. The same color eyes as Bra. The man was still in saiyain dress even though it was years since the attack on Jurai. From inside the ship Bra was practically flying she was so happy. "Trunks, oh Trunks" seemed to be the only words in her vocabulary at the moment.  
  
When the doors finally open Bra ran to the man who must have been Trunks and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Bra, but now is no time for hugs, Pan tell Ship to go. Now!" his voice was louder now as the general's screams could now bee heard again.  
  
"I'm in over my head Pan thought as she ordered the ship to speed up.  
  
On the ground the general and his men were forced to watch as their ship disappeared into the distance as a speck of light. "Pan" he thought "Bra, your in over you head"  
  
So do you like say email me plot Ideas and if you want any couples say so and yes the General is evil.(and I promise it will get less confusing) 


End file.
